An Heir for an Heir
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Arthur's future may be closer then he anticipated.


An heir for an heir

Disclaimer : Everything belongs to the BBC

Chapter One

Morgana felt terrible, She'd been sick twice that morning, her head spun and she couldn't get out of bed. Her maidservant, Gwen, hovered around her nervously, 'Don't worry Gwen' Said Morgana soothingly, 'it's probably just a staumach virus of some kind.' 'Perhaps I should tell Uther.' Gwen suggested, 'NO!' Morgana suddenly snapped. Gwen looked alarmed, she had never spoken like that to her before in all the years she'd known her, 'But if you're ill, the king would want to know about it.' 'I can't' Morgana replied.

'Why not?'

'Because – because I do have a small idea of why I'm like this.'

'You do? What?'

Morgana hesitated, she longed to tell her friend but if it ever reached the king that her and Arthur had been having an affair, they'd be locked up for life, over the years Uther had come to see her as a daughter, he'd probably lock them up for incest!! She turned to Gwen and smiled, 'Could you just fetch Gaius for me?'

Gwen nodded, 'Of course! You just rest.'

Gaius arrived and gave her a thorough examination, at the end Morgana looked at him expectantly, 'Am I?' She asked. Gaius nodded, 'Yes my child.' Then, he added smiling 'I suppose I should add "congratulations!"' Morgana's head spun and a sudden chill of excitement and fear rushed down her back. Now would come the hardest part- telling Arthur.

Chapter Two

'Merlin! You are the most exasperating servant in England!' Exclaimed Arthur, sighing. 'How d'you know? You haven't met them all!' Replied Merlin grinning,

'Oh! Very funny!'

'Thanks!'

Arthur looked at his friend for a bit then smiled and sat down. Merlin joined him. 'Anyway! How are things going between you and Morgana?'

Arthur smiled, 'Pretty good actually.'

'I knew it! You and Morgana are perfect for each other!'

Arthur frowned, 'I don't know how you can be sure of that Merlin.

'You kidding? Gwen and I discuss it all the time!'

'Oh that makes me feel sooo much better! My servant discussing my private life with another servant, charming!!'

Merlin grinned, 'Well Gwen has named her the Next Queen of England!'

Arthur sighed, 'God! I'm not even thinking THAT far ahead yet!'

'Yeah but you know women, always ten steps ahead!

'I guess! Anyway! C'mon Merlin otherwise we're going to be late!' As Merlin was heading out the door, Morgana suddenly appeared.

'Morgana!' Exclaimed Arthur 'to what do I owe this pleasure?'

Morgana hesitated, 'Um, it's sort of delicate... Don't really know where to begin.'

Arthur became intrigued, 'Oh well! Take your time.'

But just as Morgana was about to begin, there was a very formal knock on the door,

'My lord! His Majesty wishes to see you!'

Arthur sighed, 'Can't it wait?'

'He is most insistant sire.'

Arthur sighed, 'Oh very well!' He turned to Morgana and smiled, 'We'll talk later OK?'

'OK!' Morgana replied, and with that, Arthur kissed her cheek and left.

Chapter Three

"God! Waiting is so antagonising!" Morgana thought as she hung around her adopted brother's chambers, as she was waiting, she felt her hand instinctively go to her staumach and a rush of adrenaline passed through her, would he be angry? Frightened? Pleased? She laughed to herself, he would hardly be the last emotion, after all, he was only twenty-one and wasn't even thinking about marriage let alone offspring! Suddenly the doors opened, startling her. Arthur sighed, 'Sorry about the wait Morgana, you know what father's like!' Morgana could keep in in no longer, 'PLEASE Arthur! I'm desperate for you to listen to me, there's something I've been trying to tell you all day, and if I don't tell you now, I fear, I never will!!' She took a deep breath loudly. Arthur approached her and gave her a comforting hug, 'OK! OK! Shhh! Take it easy! I'm here now.'

Morgana sighed, 'I'm sorry!' She said into his shoulder.

'That's alright! Now what did you want to tell me?'

They both sat down and Arthur waited patiently Morgana took a deep breath and began,

'Well, I wasn't very well this morning, I was vomiting a bit.'

Arthur looked concerned, 'You were? Why on earth didn't you say anything? Or send for the king at least!'

'It's OK!' Morgana reassured him, 'I asked Gwen to send for Gaius and he checked me over. I'm feeling much better now.'

Arthur sighed, 'Well that's a relief! Are you sure? Because I sense that there's something else you want to tell me.'

Morgana swallowed, 'Well, yes there is something else actually.'

Arthur noticed her shake a little and comfortingly put his hand on hers, 'It's OK!' He said, smilingly tenderly, 'Whatever it is , you can tell me.'

Morgana laughed slightly, 'you sound just like Uther.'

Arthur gave her a look of mocked annoyance, 'and I thought we were getting on so well too!'

Morgana laughed, but then went serious again, 'the thing is Arthur.... I'm pregnant.

Chapter Four

Arthur stared into the distance, he'd suddenly become completely paralysed as if he'd been turned into stone, he just sat there, not saying a word.

'Ar-Arthur?' Morgana asked nervously. But he no longer acknowledged her presence.

Morgana nodded, 'Fair enough! Just take your time, Oh and just for referance, yes.. you are the father, but I'm guessing you've already worked that out!'

Ten minutes later, Arthur found his voice, 'Um... OK! Er, you're pregnant, um, are you absolutely sure?'

Morgana nodded, 'yes, I just told you, Gaius checked me over, he gave me an inter-'

'Yes, yes, yes alright! I don't wanna know!' The Prince replied. Morgana hesitated then, summoned up the courage to ask the dreaded question, 'D'you... do you want me to have an abortion?' Arthur looked at her uncertainly and was thrown by what he was looking at, he was so used to seeing a confident, flirtious, somewhat rather annonying Morgana, now all he saw was a scared girl. His head was in a whirl and he felt dizzy, at last he spoke.

'I-I don't know.'

Morgana looked at him pleadingly. Arthur sighed, 'Look, I have to think.' As he left, he kissed her head as if to reasssure her that he wasn't angry but that didn't make him deaf to her quiet sobs as he left the room.

Chapter five

'PREGNANT?!!!!!' Merlin exclaimed. Arthur nodded, 'Wow! Oh well! At least it's reassurance that you can provide for the kingdom!' With that Merlin chuckled slightly but was silenced by the Prince's look. 'Alright! Alright! Just trying to keep it light!'

'Well there's nothing light about this Merlin that's for sure!' Arthur replied.

Merlin nodded, 'So, what are you going to do?'

Arthur shrugged and took a big sip of wine, 'You tell me, up to a few weeks ago Morgana and I have this carefree, meaningful, (even if it is secretive) relationship now suddenly I'm thrown into having to make all these decisions that I don't particulary wanna make! I mean, don't get me wrong, Morgana is very beautiful and I love her so much, but I imagined being at least in my late twenties before I had a family!'

'Well, if you think about it, you'll soon be there I mean, you're twenty-one now so you'll be twenty-two when your son or daughter is born so there'll only be three more years before you're twenty-five so, it's not really THAT bad is it?!'

The Prince looked at Merlin with a superior frown, 'you never cease to amaze me Merlin.' He replied sarcastically.

Merlin stood up, 'Fine, Only trying to help, good luck Sire!'

Arthure grabbed his wrist as he walked by, 'No! Wait Merlin! I'm sorry, I know you are and thank you, but it doesn't change the fact that there are still other problems to deal with.'

'Ah ha! Those problems wouldn't be "the King" By any chance would they?'

'How did you guess.'

'What does it matter what the King thinks?'

'Alot actually' Arthur replied sighing and when Merlin still looked mystified, the Prince explained; 'As heir and future king, I'am supposed to make a decent match, in other words I am expected to marry a princess, preferably from another country, thereby securing an heir and peace with the chosen country.'

Merlin frowned, 'You mean, you're expected to marry for political reasons? What about love?'

Arthur looked at him, 'Oh don't be silly Merlin! This is political, feelings have nothing to do with it! No, part of my job is to secure peace and an heir, and that is the most effeciant way to do it.'

Merlin sighed, 'I don't get you royals at all!'

Arthur smiled and patted his back, 'Don't worry Merlin, you're not the first, and I very much doubt you'll be the last either!'

'So....' began Merlin, 'What are you going to do about Morgana?'

The Prince sighed and put his head in his hands 'I don't know, Merlin! I really don't know!'

'Well...' Began Merlin, 'I don't know much about these situations but, my parents were friends with this couple who were about your age when they were expecting their first child.'

'Oh yes?' Said Arthur, 'How did they get on,'

Merlin bit his lip, 'They didn't, Marie had an abortion... it destroyed their relationship.'

The colour drained from Arthur's face, and a small flicker of fear entered his eyes.

Chapter Six

Arthur sat alone in his chambers, brooding. Part of him, he had to admit, was excited, he had always intended on marrying someone he loved and settling down with a family, for it's own sake, quite apart from assuring England's future. But everytime his inexperiance and age would haunt him, he knew he was only just an adult and this frightened him. He suddenly felt dizzy and exhausted, realising it must be late he went to bed but didn't fall asleep instantly.

The following morning, Arthur went looking for Morgana. He went to her room, knocked, and saw her gazing out of her window, Morgana started for a bit,

'Oh it's you! You startled me!'

'Sorry!' Arthur replied.

Knowing that they needed to talk, she asked Gwen to leave them alone for a while. After Gwen had left, Arthur sat down and cleared his throat;

'Morgana.' He began and took her hand, 'I- you know I love you so much don't you.' Morgana smiled and nodded, 'But... I- I feel too young to be a parent.'

Morgana's smile faded, 'You- you want me to have an abortion don't you?!'

Arhutr looked into her tear-filled eyes, it broke his heart, 'I'm sorry darling.' He whispered, 'if- if we were four or five years older, then I'd say, "yeah! Let's do this!" But I'm –we're barely adults ourselves!'

Morgana nodded, then looked at him, tears flowing freely, then she asked, 'Arthur, you-you do love me don't you?'

In response, Arthur kissed her deeply and meaningfully, 'more than anything in this entire world.' He whispered.

The following day, Morgana went to Gaius for a check up, Arthur insisted on accompanying her, Gaius greeted them warmly,

'Ah! Welcome! Come in you two.'

They sat down in front of Gaius and smiled.

Gaius realised how massive this was for them and went serious, 'Have you discussed about what to do?'

Morgana and Arthur looked at each other, Arthur cleared his throat while Morgana looked down on the ground.

'We think Gaius, that, given the circumstances, it is best that we- that is to say, she has an abortion.'

'I see.' Said Gaius, 'Are you ok with this Morgana?' Morgana nodded silently, completely numb with fear. 'Well, I will check you over first, to make sure you are fit enough then I will concot a special potion. You won't feel a thing, it will just be like having your flux.'

Morgana nodded silently, tears falling down her cheeks. Arthur went pale but looked determined, there was no going back now.

Chapter Seven

Morgana lay down on the table, while Gaius checked her over, 'Yes, everything seems fine, you're very healthy my child.' He smiled, making Morgana feel more relaxed. Arthur came over afterwards, 'Everything's fine!' 'it's funny, but I constantly have a craving for meat!' Morgana remarked. Gaius laughed, 'The baby needs the iron.' 'Yes, and when I have fruit, I tend to feel naeusous!' Gaius laughed again, 'Well, that isn't unusual, there can't be one child who'd choose fruit and vegetables over sweets!' 'Woah! Hold on!' Said Arthur, turning to Gaius in disbelief, 'You mean- you mean, it knows what food it does and doesn't like?' 'Why of course!' Gaius replied smiling, 'Just because it hasn't fully grown doesn't mean it misses out on everyday likes and dislikes, it IS a human Arthur like you and me! With a mind of its own! I remember when Hunith was pregnant with Merlin, the little tyke loved everything but when it came to certain vegetables and barlai, forget it! And as for you, everything in moderation, just as long as her majesty had more meat the vegtables!' Morgana laughed.

Arthur wasn't even listening anymore, his feelings had taken rather a different twist. He smiled 'Right, Thank you for that Gaius!'Gaius smiled, then returned to the matter in hand, 'so... shall I concot this potion?' Arthur felt himself return to earth with a horrible bump.

'Um, allow us to think about it.' Morgana looked up at Arthur with surprise.

Later when, they were in Arthur's chambers, Arthur turned to Morgana, 'Right! Well, we can't tell father about this, so we're going to have to think up some kind of concealment, it won't be so bad when it's born as long as we keep it in either your chambers or mine, and I suppose when it's older, we're going to have to decide on a tutor, there's all that to bear in mind as well as...'

Morgana couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'Woa! Woa! Stop! Are- are you saying, we can keep our baby?'

Arthur raised an eyebrow, 'What on EARTH gave you that idea?' Then, just as Morgana's smile faded, Arthur's face suddenly broke into a grin. Unable to believe it and over the moon, Morgana threw herself into his arms and as they kissed lovingly, Arthur placed a hand gently on her staumach.


End file.
